Overheard
by kittypet14
Summary: What happens when Lucy hears something that changes her relationship with Natsu?


**ME: I do not own Fairy Tail. Just had to say it myself.**

* * *

><p>Lucy was on her way out of the guild to go work on her manuscript, when she heard a very ineteresting conversation between Levy and Mirajane. She ducked down quickly as she listened in. '' . . Don't you think that Natsu and Lucy could be <strong>the<strong> cutest couple ever?'' Mirajane squeeled and Levy nodded. ''Yeah, they would be soo cute together, but Natsu is dense, and Lucy, is also sorta dense, it's agonizing watching them be just friends every single day.'' Right after Levy said that, Gajeel suddenly showed up out of nowhere and asked Levy out on a date. ''S-sure.'' Levy stuttered out.

Lucy didn't have time to coo over the new couple, she was already power walking out of the guild. Natsu and me? seriously! Lucy thought as she passed the bridge. But, would we really be cute together? ARGH! Stupid Mirajane, and stupid me for thinking about this! She sighed as she entered her house. She thought of her objective and at once started writing her story as soon as inspiration struck. When she finally looked up from her now piles of paper, it was already dark, and she noticed it was very cold. ''Ahh, my story is almost finished.'' She said as she stretched. she got under her covers, she was already wearing her pajamas, and tried to sleep.

She shivered slightly, her bed was always so cold, if only Natsu were here so he can warm me up she thought sleepily. What the heck? Did I really think that? ARGH! Get it out of your head, Get it out of your head, Get it out of your head Lucy! While she was arguing with herself, she failed to notice Natsu coming throught the window. He silently got under her covers, not noticing the small lump in the blanket that was Lucy. Lucy knew it was Natsu, and tried to pretend that she was asleep, she didn't want to face him after what she had heard today.

But, unfortunately for Lucy, she had to sneeze. Natsu heard a small ''Achoo!'' and lifted up the pink covers. ''Hiya luce!'' He chirped happily. ''Don't Hiya me you . . . '' She had just remembered what Levy and Mirjane had said. ''Ack! Get away from me!'' She then pushed Natsu off the bed. Natsu landed with an ''Oof.'' ''Gosh Lucy, Touchy much? It's just a bed.'' He said as he sat beside the bed. ''It's not that, but, um, it's something else.'' She didn't want to tell Natsu what she had overheard. ''Tell you what Luce, I got something bothering me too, so you tell me, and I'll tell you.'' He said with a smile.

''Well, you see, um, -sigh- Natsu, what would you do if one of your Nakama liked you, like, more than a friend?'' Natsu thought about this for a minute and said with a disgusted face ''Why, does Gray like me? EEWW! That's soo gross! I know I'm hot, but-'' Natsu was interrupted by Lucy, who was laughing. ''NO! No -pfff- I-I mean, a girl.'' Natsu said ''Oh. Well, I don't know.'' Lucy was a little relieved, then Natsu spoke ''Now it's my turn. -Ahem- Lucy, do you think that two people who are best friends should be together? And would that be considered cute? Even if one of the friends is so-called dense?'' Lucy was taken a-back, had he heard too?

''U-um Natsu, did you hear what Levy and Mirajane said?'' He nodded his what would they do? Ignore it? ''You know, I think it would be cool too.'' Natsu mumbled, blushing. She looked at him, at his red blush, and at his onyx colored eyes that were intently watching the blanket, as if it was turning into a cat. She blushed a bright crimson, was he confessing? She pulled the blankets over her head, and thought about the once stupid thoughts she had about Natsu.

I-I like him. She finally concluded.

''I-It would be cool.'' She agreed. As she pulled the covers off of her head, she realized that Natsu had been staring at her. She again blushed crimson. What would they do now? I f they both thought it was cool, then what? She then voiced this out to Natsu who sighed. ''Lucy, I didn't think that you were this dense. Anyway, when two people like each other, they get together, you know, Like a couple, li-'' He was interrupted by Lucy, who then threw a pillow at him. ''S-Shut up, you're the dense one!'' Natsu looked around as an akward silence befell them.

''I guess we really are a couple.'' Lucy again stated. Natsu got nearer and nearer to her. Lucy then realized something. ''Hey, wait, where did you learn about all that romance stuff?'' Natsu looked at her, then proudly said ''Igneel of course! He is an expert on love!'' Lucy smirked, then said ''Then, how would you show someone that you love, affection?'' Natsu got closer and closer and as Lucy was blushing fiercly, waiting for a kiss, he licked the side of her face. A long, wet lick.

''Eh?'' A confused Lucy said. Natsu's eyes furrowed in, and he said with concern ''Was it not wet enough? Cause I can do better, maybe that was the wrong way, huh, so then, what did I do? You don't seem very satisfied, is it me? You know, I can do better, bu-'' Natsu was interrupted by Lucy who was giggling uncontrollably. When she finally stopped, she said ''No silly, thats how dragons show affection!'' He looked confused. ''Then how would you?'' Lucy again smirked and said ''Like this.'' It was Natsu's turn to have his heart skip a beat as Lucy got closer and closer, and he nearly had a heart attack when she cupped his face in her tiny hands. She leaned forward and, Kissed him full on the lips. Her lips started molding with his, and after a breif kiss that seemed like an eternity, she pulled back and ducked under the covers in embarrassment.

''So that was a kiss.'' Natsu breathed. He took one look at where Lucy was and got under the covers too. ''Eep! Natsu, what are you doing?'' Natsu looked down at her, was she always this pretty? ''Just warming you up.'' he nonchalantly replied as he pressed his feet against hers. ''Gosh Lucy, your bed is _cold_.'' She sighed, had she really been thinking about this less than an hour ago? She was warming up, but that was just her backside, so she turned to face him. Instead, she met his chest. Was he always this tall? Natsu looked down when he felt Lucy face him.

''This is perfect.'' she said, smiling. Her smile, was it always this beautiful? So many questions, but all the answers where yes. They, as all cliche's, fell asleep in each others arms.

Then, Mirajane and Levi stumbled out of the closet less than thirty minutes later, silently squealing when they saw Lucy and Natsu. They quietly took a picture and snuck out.

The bottom line was, Natsu and Lucy were going to have to explain a **lot** tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>ME: Happy, if you would.<strong>

**HAPPY: Kittypet14 does not own Fairy Tail, also she appreciate reviews.**

**ME: And Cue The Applause!**


End file.
